


The Case Of Shimada vs. Shimada re: Genji Putting On Some Goddamn Pants

by cellostiel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Background Relationships, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 22:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9463445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cellostiel/pseuds/cellostiel
Summary: "You should still cover yourself." Hanzo says, grumpy as ever. Genji sticks his tongue out at him, knowing the effect is somewhat lost behind his mask."Make me, brother."-Genji does not wear clothes. Hanzo is pissed off about it and takes it upon himself to affect some change.





	

**Author's Note:**

> spawned from a conversation me & my datefriend had over discord about Genji essentially being naked. it's utterly ridiculous and short, but I hope y'all enjoy it anyway.

"So are you, like, naked, or-?" 

Genji raises a brow behind his visor. "Technically, no. The suit is mostly fused to my body, but everything private is covered, so it's not like I'm indecent or anything."

Jesse nods. "Right, right. Makes sense." 

"You should still cover yourself." Hanzo says, grumpy as ever. Genji sticks his tongue out at him, knowing the effect is somewhat lost behind his mask.

"Make me, brother." he says. Hanzo glares. 

"Perhaps I will." 

Jesse and Fareeha glance between the brothers, then at each other. 

"This is your fault." Fareeha says.

"It was just a question!"

"Still your fault."

From then on it becomes a running debate, Genji making it a point to flaunt his "nakedness" whenever possible, and Hanzo trying to get others on his side. 

"It's indecent." he argues to Zenyatta. "You surely understand, you yourself wear clothes."

"Yes, and it is a personal choice. If Genji feels comfortable without clothes, then I will not stop him. However if he is truly making you and others uncomfortable, then I will of course speak to him about it." 

Hanzo nods, satisfied. "Good."

He appeals to Winston, to Angela, to Ana and Fareeha. They agree it is a little odd that Genji never wears clothes, but all of them are more than used to it by now. He tries Zarya next, as well as Hana and Lucio. 

"I did kinda think it was odd, but I mean, he's a cyborg, right?" Lucio shrugs, says, "Figure the rules are kinda the same as omnics." 

"Yeah, like, why does it bother you so much?" Hana asks.

"I could not care less." Zarya says. 

He states his case to just about everyone in Overwatch, all but begging 76 because he knows Genji looks up to him. But even 76 just takes a long drag of his coffee and says, "You can't make a horse dance. You can only shoot at its feet, and there's no one to blame but you when you get trampled."

Jesse at least is supportive, if only out of obligation as his boyfriend.

Christmas comes along, and Hanzo sees an opportunity. 

He consults Zenyatta, swearing him to secrecy, double checking that some of Genji's childhood interests still hold sentiment to him. Zenyatta encourages him, even if he does not wholly approve of the motivation behind the gifts. 

On Christmas morning, Genji receives five items from his brother: two shirts with prizes from the arcade in Hanamura printed on them, a jacket, a pair of sleep pants printed with the characters, and a pair of jeans just like one he used to own. Genji lights up, thanks him excitedly, then dumps the clothes to the side and continues on to the next gift.

Jesse got him socks. Colorful socks. With cats on them. Genji almost falls over laughing. 

Zenyatta seems to be buzzing with excitement as Genji opens his gift. It's something soft, wrapped in bright green wrapping paper. Genji snickers at the color, carefully picking at the tape to preserve it. Zenyatta places a hand on his shoulder and nods, and with a grin, Genji rips into the paper.

A soft gasp escapes Genji, and he lifts a sweater from the wreckage. It's black with green accents, and it has a dragon patterned on the back, where Genji's tattoo once was. Genji flings himself at his master, hugging him tight. Over his student's shoulder, Zenyatta tilts his head at Hanzo, almost like a wink. 

"Did you make this yourself?" Jesse asks, leaning forward to peer at the sweater. 

"I did." Zenyatta answers. "It was very hard to hide."

"I love it." Genji says. He pulls back to kiss him, and Hanzo feels a familiar pang in his chest. His brother is so happy now, so content. So different from his youth, but so much better for it. "I'm going to put it on right now."

"What."

Genji pulls on the sweater, just a size too big on him, and turns to hug his master again. "I love you."

"I love you, as well." 

Once he's released Zenyatta, Genji turns to Hanzo, pulling on the hem of his sweater. "Better, brother?" 

Hanzo glares. 

"Oh! I almost forgot." Genji reaches into the pile of clothes, and Hanzo feels a flash of hope for all of five seconds before Genji pulls out Jesse's gift and says, "Socks." 

The dragons growl under Hanzo's skin as Genji gleefully pulls on the socks. Hanzo's not quite sure what was going through Jesse's head when he bought them. 

"There." Genji gestures to himself. "Is this to your liking, brother?"

"I take everything back. You are  _ exactly _ how you used to be." 

Genji laughs, loud and clear.


End file.
